Turtels all the way down (Fan Fiction)
by Aafke
Summary: This story is a variation on the book, Turtels all the way down.


It all started on the backseat of my dad's car. I was listening to the radio and I noticed that there was news on. I usually don't listen to the news on the radio, so I already put my right hand towards the radio to change the transmitter, but when my finger laid on the button I noticed that today's news seemed to be quite interesting. It was about Davis's dad. Davis is a guy with whom I was friends a long time ago. We met each other during a camp for children who lost a parent. We liked each other a lot and together we sometimes lay on the grass for hours watching the clouds without saying anything, but now I digress a bit. This will happen a lot during my story, but you will have to deal with it. So, the news was about Davis's dad, Russell Pickett. He had committed a murder, but managed to escape the police and now he had disappeared. The police issued a price of 10.000 pounds to the person who gave a great tip.

When I arrived at school my friend, Daisy, appeared to be waiting for me. Of course, she had heard the big news as well, because that's what Daisy is like. I have known Daisy for as long as I can remember. I guess you could say that we're like sisters to each other. We know everything about one another and I simply couldn't imagine a life without her. When I walked towards her, Daisy immediately said: 'Aza, I don't know what you're planning to do, but I think we should look for Russel Pickett. After school, we will go this son of his.'

After a long day at school me and Daisy went to Davis. Davis lived in a small dark cottage in the woods. In contrast to his house, his garden was so big you could easily get lost in it. When we arrived, Davis immediately appeared at his front door. 'Well that's a surprise. For what do I owe this sudden visit?' He said. 'I haven't seen you in such a long time Aza, although you wouldn't think so because you haven't changed a bit. Come in, then I'll grab you two something to drink. Who is this good-looking lady you brought with you, Aza?' Davis talked so fast you could hardly understand what he had to say. 'Well this is my friend Daisy.' I said and I walked inside after Davis. Davis of course was as charming as he had always been and we had quite an amusing afternoon. At a certain point, I asked about his father. He told me that he knew about as much as we knew and went upstairs. I was afraid I had disappointed him, but a while later he went downstairs again with a mobile phone in his left hand. 'This is the phone of my father', he handed the mobile phone to me. 'If you want, you may have it. To be honest, I quite like the fact that he is away now, you know.' Davis said with a determined undertone in his voice. 'He used to beat me and he was never really interested in my life.' I felt sorry for Davis. In my opinion, everyone had the right for good, loving parents. I have a mother, who cares for me, but Davis seems to have no one. When Daisy an I went home, Davis waved at us and told me that I had to visit him again sometime soon. I felt the loneliness of a young hard and couldn't stand it.

Once home, I immediately went to my sleeping room to look on the phone of Russel. Sadly, the information on it wasn't very useful. He signed up for a lot of sites with rental houses on it. He liked some of the houses. Of course, I immediately had to send this bit of useful information to Daisy. It was quite late and I had to get some sleep. The next day I would continue playing my new detective character.

In the upcoming weeks, I was very busy solving the mystery around Russell. I almost tracked him. There grew a relationship between me and Davis and I actually couldn't be happier. Until something happened that ruined everything.

It was a lovely summer day. I agreed with Davis to see him in a restaurant on the beach. Davis got a phone call and had to go outside. I decided to get some air as well. Then I heard Davis conversation. 'It's all going very well dad, I tricked everyone. No one has a single idea of your current location. Aza seems to be all obsessed with your disappearance, she is crazy as hell. When can I finally go to you? I'm getting mad here.' I decided to go as quick as I could and then I went to the police, only they didn't believe me. They told me that they had been watching Davis for a long time and that they didn't see anything odd. They decided to take Davis for a conversation, but of course Davis denied everything and he told them I was mad at him for seeing him with another girl. I got pissed and I began to scream and beat around me. I got really wild. The police decided to call the madhouse and I had to live there immediately. 'I AM NOT CRAZY!' I yelled, 'I AM NOT CRAZY, HE IS CRAZY, HE IS CRAZY!' My mother came too and told the nurses that I had been obsessed with Russel's case. There appeared tears in her eyes, but she didn't believe me, so I told her that I never wanted to see her ever again.

I'm in the madhouse for a while now. Daisy visits me every day. She is the only one who believed me, but now I don't even know if I'm crazy or not. Maybe they were right. Maybe I am just a mad girl who imagines things that aren't even there. I don't even care anymore. I just want to… I just want… I just… I just… I just…

Please just kill me.


End file.
